civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanohive (CivBE)
Game info * Melee support unit. Unlocked at Collaborative Thought. The Nanohive is a Supremacy - Harmony hybrid utility unit that can be considered a direct upgrade of the Ultrasonic Emitter (CivBE). The Nanohive emits tiny robotic drones that infiltrate enemy units through any open ends of the body, causing a violent death. It is for this reason that the Nanohive deals consistent damage over time to all units within two tiles of it. While not that powerful in combat itself (although still enough to handle a hit or two), the Nanohive excels hidden (with its passive invisibility) in walls of units to melt down enemy armies or high units. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Nanohives are very useful early game not just for military purposes. Nanohives deal damage to aliens however do not provoke their aggression, so a few can be deployed around your cities to kill off any aliens that could potentially blockade a few of your improvements (unintentionally, of course). If you combine this with early-game Traits/Virtues to get Science from killing aliens, you can place Nanohives in the middle of nests and use them to farm Science. Their cost is also quite low and their Strength is very respectable for the time. If you have an abundant amount of Titanium, you can even build an army of these and maul an enemy sponsor with the power of attrition. * Deploy Nanodrone Cloud: Deals -10HP damage to all enemy units within two tiles of its radius. Must be activated, but costs nothing. Deactivated on movement Tier 2 Tier 2 Nanohives remain useful for the entire game. Their cheap resource requirement and relatively cheap Production cost and decent durability allow them to deal valuable area of effect damage to frontline units. Their attrition damage can be doubled as well, or they can become very powerful ranged blockers: one of their perks provides the largest Strength bonus in the game, which is +80% Strength when defending against ranged. So, if you want you can place these just behind a melee unit and not worry about ranged units trying to snipe it down. They are valuable scout, utility and assault units throughout the whole game. * Deploy Nanodrone Cloud: Deals -10HP damage to all enemy units within two tiles of its radius. Must be activated, but costs nothing. Deactivated on movement. Civilopedia Entry Combining microbiology and technology has been an important part of research for a very long time. The Nanohive is the pinacle of this development. It is a combination between microorganisms and highly developed machines. Nanohives are able to perfectly blend into the surrounding landscape, mimicking the features around them, being only visible from very close range. The hive itself is host to many tiny airborne nanorobots. If an enemy unit is close to the hive, the robots will swarm out like an airborne virus, infiltrating and damaging the enemy. The hive itself stays passive and functions as a safe haven for the nanobots. As there are a myriad of bots available, the hive attacks all enemies in range simultaneously. Although its attack strength is not very high, it is ideal to deal damage to a large number of enemies very efficiently and quickly. Trivia * The Ultrasonic Emitter could possibly be an early model of the Nanohive when it was in development, due to their functional similarities. Category:Rising Tide Category:Units (CivBE)